The present invention generally relates to a golf training device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring a golfer's backswing.
In golf, development of a proper golf swing is necessary to achieving an appreciable skill level. Like many athletic activities, a golf swing is improved through practice and training. A good golf swing is consistent when the golfer has developed an ability to move the club in a proper motion repeatedly.
A backswing is naturally an initial part of a golf swing. A golfer arcuately retracts a golf club head away from a golf ball as a "windup" for striking the ball forward. It is recognized that a properly directed and consistent backswing is an important part of a good overall golf swing. Accordingly, practice devices are known for monitoring both a backswing and a follow-through of a golf club in order to develop a consistent club motion.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,057 relates to a golf training device having a flat, rectangular base platform on which a golf tee is forwardly mounted and on which a hinged flap is rearwardly mounted. The flap is positioned in a desired backswing path relative to the tee so that the flap is knocked from a vertical position to a horizontal position when a proper backswing is executed.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,101 relates to a practice device having a base platform to which a golf tee is forwardly secured. A spool of wound yieldable strip material is secured to the pad rearwardly. A portion of the strip material is directed vertically upward in an adjustable manner within a proper backswing path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,814 relates to an apparatus which measures backswing speed. The apparatus is a rectangular platform which includes a pair of detectors arranged behind a golf tee in a predetermined backswing path. When struck by a golf club during a backswing, each detector sends an electronic signal from which backswing speed is calculated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,939 relates to another device for indicating a golf club swing path. The device includes a pivotable tee mounted centrally on a triangular base platform. A rearwardly mounted pivotable peg is provided, as well as a pair of forwardly side-mounted pivotable pegs relative to the tee. The forward pegs are positioned to indicate an improper hook or slice swing path. The rearward peg is positioned to be tipped over during a proper backswing.
Each of the backswing monitoring devices discussed above includes a large platform-like base structure. It is desirable to provide golf practice devices which are truly portable, preferably pocket-sized, so that a golfer can conveniently practice anywhere, without carrying cumbersome training equipment. Therefore, a need exists for a convenient and portable device for monitoring the consistency of a golfer's backswing.